


Day 157 - Desires are nourished by delays

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [157]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Time, Insecure!Sherlock, Love, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He’s on fire and if John doesn't do something soon, he will probably spontaneously combust.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 157 - Desires are nourished by delays

He’s on fire and if John doesn't do something soon, he will probably spontaneously combust.

John wouldn’t do something though because after their first night just lying next to each other, the combination of agitation, not sleeping and not eating in three days caused Sherlock to throw up in the bathroom. John was there immediately, asking what was wrong, and Sherlock, annoyed with his body, said, “It’s nothing.”

Busy brushing his teeth he didn’t notice John go tense for a second or look at him, eyes going soft.

Nothing happened after that. John made him breakfast and asked if he had slept last night. Sherlock negated, which caused John to smile and suggest going back to bed.

“Let’s take it slow. I just want to hold you and kiss you and go to sleep next to you.”

Apparently he meant ‘live celibate’.

 

Every night they kiss but when things are about to get serious, John says goodnight and goes to sleep, leaving Sherlock lying there, arousal burning in his veins.

He wants, but he doesn’t know how to ask for it. It’s frustrating.

He gets up and stretches, his shirt riding up, and John makes a soft noise that transforms the fire into a conflagration. He meets John’s gaze, blazing with desire, and the blond man smiles and quietly says, “Bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'ash'.
> 
> You know ash - fire - burning - desire - first time. Logical, right?


End file.
